


Writer’s Block

by loeyboy



Category: EXO
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Flashbacks, M/M, Mystery, References to Depression, Sad Ending, Soft Baekhyun, writer chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyboy/pseuds/loeyboy
Summary: Park Chanyeol is an author who loves to write down his feelings on paper to publish, never once caring for others and always on the brink of falling apart emotionally until he meets his noisy happy neighbor Byun Baekhyun. He brought unwanted feelings to Chanyeol and after years since his fathers death, Chanyeol uncovers the mystery of his father apparent suicide.





	Writer’s Block

**Author's Note:**

> -Flashback of Chanyeol’s past-

 

> _August 17, 2006_
> 
>  
> 
> _There was a glimmer in the sky that shed light into a vacant bedroom. That light was the moonlight. It gleamed through the rusted windows of the room leaving a contrast in the dark room like a flashlight in the night sky. Chanyeol watched over the moon, counting each star nearby. Ones bright and ones almost faded barely visible. The moon had friends. It was never lonely. He thought to himself._
> 
>  
> 
> _Moon make me one of your friends_
> 
>  
> 
> _He wrote._
> 
>  
> 
> _A knock at the door made him jump. He threw his notebook behind him as he twisted his body to the door. "What are you doing up so late? Go to bed." The lady whispered. "Yes ma'am!" Chanyeol yelled back. The lady closed the door with an odd look like she didn't believe him-which was partially true. Chanyeol had closed his eyes and let out a breath of air leave his lungs. He turned back to his notebook where he wrote previously on. His fingers outlined his name carved into the leather binding._
> 
>  
> 
> _C H A N Y E O L_
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> I really look forward to continue writing this story. Please give it lots of love! Thank you for reading!<33


End file.
